El destino de la amistad
by Silver Dante
Summary: Los portales se estab abriendo y la dueña de la estrella negra cernira su amenza sobre el mundo: el destino del mundo esta en las manos del GUardian de la Amistad
1. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece y tristemente nunca lo hara

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece y tristemente nunca lo hara

Prologo

"¿Esta todo bien?"

Matt miro la puerta de su cuarto por donde se asomaba su madre. TK estaba dormido a su lado.   
"Si..."

"Matt....cariño...¿has estado llorando?"

El pequeño negó con la cabeza. Su madre se acerco y se sentó juntoa el. "No me mientas...¿nos volviste a escuchar a mi y papá discutir?"

"Lo odio....odio cuado los 2 empezáis a gritar...."

"Lo se...pero es que a veces los adultos somos así de raros.....ya no llores....sonríe para tu mamá"

"Pero no lloro por eso....es que hacen mucho ruido...me duele la cabeza de escucharlos"

"¿quiénes?" Cuando Yamato le iba a decir TK despertó. "Mamá...¿me das leche?" "Claro que si cielo, acompáñame a la cocina...Matt hablaremos después"

Matt asintió. En cuanto su madre se fuecomenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Nunca mas lo hablarían, por que esa misma noche sus padres decidieron divorciarse. 


	2. El comienzo

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece y tristemente nunca lo hara

Capitulo 1:El comienzo

Matt abrió los ojos y se encontró con Sora entre sus brazos. Acababa de amanecer y con cuidado de no despertarla se retiro del sofá. Se habían quedado dormidos viendo películas de nuevo. Apago la tele y decidió preparar un poco de café.

Cuando se lo sirvió se dirigió a la terraza. Habían pasado 4 años desde el digimundo. Y depuse de todos esos problemas su vid ahabai cambiado mucho. Ajhopra se podia decir que era feliz. Excepto por los sueños que lo cazaban por la snoches.Al parecer eran recuerdos suyos, tya que en todos aparecia elpero no podia recordarlo. Sabia que significabana algo pero no podia recordar nada después de despertar, pero sentia como algo en su mente se iba clavando cada vez mas y mas insistencia.Dio un trago al café y miro hacia la ciudad. Todo estaba tan en paz. Tenia a sui linda novia, su hermano estaba feliz ya que sus padres vivian de nuevo juntos, y su banda iba excelente. Todo era perfexro. "¿En que piensas?" "En la paz que reina....y en los feliz que soy contigo" "Mmmm...siempre tan pensativo...." Matt se volteo y la tomo por la cintura para besarla suavemente. "Si...por que me la paso pensando en ti" "Matt..."

"¿qué?" "Debo irme...le dije a Mimi que pasaria por ella" "Oh..." "Nos vemos"

Matt miro como se iba y después se dedico a recoger el tiradero que habian dejado en su casa. Era el miércoles de película y todos se reunina en ujna casa. TK aun seguia dormido en su cuarto. Cuando termino de recoger todo, se dio un baño y se vistio. Todavía era temprano. Decidio terminar de ver la película que estaban viendo. Perfume de Mujer. Excelente película.

Mientras veia a Al Pacino bailar tango comenzo a sentirse muy somnoliento. Hacia calor. Decidio ya no resistirse. Dejarse llevar. 


	3. Sueños

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece y tristemente nunca lo hara

Jajaja....Quiero agradecer a todas los que han leído

la historia... y gracias por su apoyo. Olvide decir que Scent of a Woman, Perfume de Mujer no me pertenece. Es una excelente película, si tienen oportunidad réntenla. 

Por cierto Sora no vive con Matt. Solo se quedo a dormir ese día ya que fue el miércoles de película. 

J

Capitulo 3: Sueños 1

"Madre"

La mujer volteo y sonrió. Era hermosa, una belleza sobrenatural . Pálida , con un rostro simétrico casi perfecto, rasgos de una niña inocente , ojos azules como los de sus hijos, y un vabello dorado qye llevaba recogido en una trenza muy complicada. Estaban en el jardín del palacio, y el olor de pasto y tierra mojada podían percibirse. Tomo al pequeño que caminaba torpemente y miro a su hijo mayor.

"¿Qué sucede Neo?"

"Neo...esta preocupado"

"Shh...cállate monstruo...."

"Mmm...."  
"¿Qué sucede cariño?"

"Odio a esa mujer..."

Se sento y miro a su madre un poco mas.

"Nadia? ¡Te ha hecho algo?"

"Nada...pero no es buena madre....tiene alGo que..."

En ese momento una mujer preciosa con cabello y ojos negros aprecio en la escena.

"Hola....príncipes, emperatriz"  
"Hola Nadia" saludo el mas pequeño. Ella le sonrió.

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" La frialdad de la madre de los niños se reflejo en su tono de voz.

"Oh...nada...solo quería ofreceros venir a ver el nuevo espectáculo que vuestro esposo a traído..."  
"¿De que es Nadia?" pregunto el mas pequeño, el de los ojos azules.

"Es una obra de teatro Príncipe----¿te gustaría verla?"

"Claro....."  
  


Matt miro estos acontecimientos en silencio. El estaba allí parado en una obscuridad insondable mirando todo esto. La mujer de negro podía apostar que no tenia buenas intenciones. Lo podía sentir en su alma. ¿pero por que esta viendo eso? De pronto algo le helo la sangre. La mujer de negro lo veía atentamente. Y también el chico de cabello negro, el mayor.La imagen se desvaneció y volvió a quedar en obscuridad.


	4. Concierto en San Francisco

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece y tristemente nunca lo hara

Cabe decir que aquí la personalidad de Matt es muy apasionada. Pero creo que es una de las cosas que a Matt mas le gustan. La musica y saber que esta ayudando a alguien. Espero que les guste y perdonen la alteración de personalidad de Matt.

Conciertos

Matt POV

Todo se debe es que me llevo al limite en mi trabajo. O eso es lo que dicen. Pero nada que ver. Bueno tal vez un poco pero siempre he sido yo, el testarudo Ishida quien lleva todo al limite ¿no es cierto? Vivo al filo de la navaja como dice Gabumon. En fin..he sufrido desmayos. Por ese exceso de trabajo. En los camerinos depuse de prolongar mi actuación. Y prolongo mi actuación por que adoro al publico. Adoro sentir su excitación y su alegría. Me hace sentir que en un mundo lleno de maldad a mi alrededor estoy haciendo alfo bueno. Hago feliz a la gente y supongo que ayudo a aquellos que realmente escuchen mis letras. Por que aunque son pocosque los hagan , existen.Pero lo mas importante sucedió e mi ultimo concierto en San Francisco. Era al aire libre y uno de los últimos que haría en América. Ya para estas fechas me hallaba al punto de la extenuación, pero como gran actor lo disimulaba. No me había desmayado desde CD. De México, donde la calidez de su gente me extasió hasta el punto que toque una hora mas de lo programado, grite y hasta bese a una chica. Cuando entre a mi camerino caí desplomado al sillón. Pero de esto ya tiempo. 

Esa noche en San Francisco era realmente bella. Y esa noche, en el foro, las estrella brillaban y la luna estaba presente. El concierto comenzó a las 10:00pm y tocamos 2 hors seguidas. Baile, cante con toda mi alma como siempre, sentí el viento dándome en la cara, los gritos abrazándome y la adrenalina subía por cada palabra que cantaba.

Persigue los sueños

Cázalos, encuéntralos, abrázalos, no los dejes ir

Alimentándolos, síguelos, cúmplelos

Solo un corazón destrozado puede resultar

Si a tus sueños dejas escapar

Entonces a las 11:59 me quede callado. Todos gritaron pero cuando escucharon el silencio en el escenario uno a uno se fueron callando. "Gracias..." Vi a la multitud de jóvenes bajo el escenario. Estaba haciendo algo bueno. Entonces me le declare a Sora. Recuerdo mis palabras perfectamente. "Esta noche es especial. Esta noche cumpliré uno de mis sueños...que es estar junto a la persona en las que pensaba cuando componía mis canciones. Por eso, esta noche, esta noche llena de estrellas en San Francisco ante todos ustedes...quiero preguntarle a esa persona....a esa adorable persona que se ha preocupado por mi y me ha ayudado en mi vida desde que nos conocimos si quiere ser mi novia" Hice una pausa. La audiencia seguía callada e incluso los flash e las cámaras de la prensa dejaron de funcionar. "Sora..¿quieres ser mi novia?" Sora que estaba en backstage , salió corriendo y con un beso me dio su respuesta. Le devolví el beso y cuando abrí los ojos y mis sentidos de nuevo; el publico estallo en gritos, aplausos y hasta maldiciones en contra de Sora. Y cante, cante la cante la canción que había pasado la noche escribiendo para este momento y pensando solo en su rostro. Éramos mi guitarra Soray yo los que hacíamos ese momento. 

Entonces cuando acabe sentí una nueva dosis de adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo y les pregunte si querían mas. Se podía empezar a ver llegar a los coches que venían por sus hijos en el estacionamiento. No me importo. Era un momento demasiado bello. Y cante. Ante como nunca lo había hecho. De pronto escuche que la banda dejaba de tocar pero yo seguí. La gente estaba extasiada, enloquecida, tanto como yo. Y descubrí por que habían dejado de tocar. Estaba cantando canciones que había compuesto recientemente. O canciones que tocaba cuando era niño. Sora seguía a mi lado, ya no abrazada pues debía realizar algunos movimientos. La gente gritaba mi nombre. "Matt, Matt" De pronto todo se volvió borroso y las voces de la gente eran un griterío indiscernible en mi cabeza. Pero en ese momento supe que me había perdido, que no podía parar y que la música y yo romperíamos el silencio de la noche en San Francisco hasta que alguno de los dos no pudiéramos., Hasta que ella dejara de crearse en mi cabeza o hasta que cayera inconsciente. Las rodillas no me detenían mas pero me esforcé. Cante mas alto para sofocar los gritos. Que aumentaron. Sentí la mano de Tom uno de los integrantes. "Solo un poco mas Tom" Y seguí cantando. Fue algo salvaje. Sentí que vivía. Que iba a morir, a morir por el esfuerzo pero valía la pena. No podía respirar. Termine la canción. Y todo se volvió negro. Lo ultimo qué escuche fueron lo gritos de mi querida Sora y la gente que gritaba ¿con miedo? Tal vez era eso. 

Cuando desperté estaba en el camerino y Joe a mi lado. Me miraba entre una mezcla de furia, cariño y sorpresa. Espere a que me dijeran que había pasado. Había alargado el concierto dos horas mas. Había cantado canciones inéditas. Había caído inconsciente por la extenuación y el publico enloquecio. El concierto sin embargo habia sido un éxito y lo podia sentir en mis venas. Pero la guira se acababa. No mas presentaciones por un tiempo. Orden de la disquera. Orden de Joe. "No te puedes extenuar así, Yamato. Ya te lo había dicho. Pero eres imposible." Estalle en carcajadas sin saber por que. Tal vez era el sedante que no entendía para que me lo ponían si estaba tan cansado. "No es gracioso Matt" Sora me reprendió. Su linda carase transfiguraba al de una madre protectora que se enfada cuando uno de sus hijos hace una estupidez y se ríe por ello "No es gracioso, lo se....es que alguien ya me o había dicho" no se por que lo dije. Pero estaba seguro que alguna vez ya se me había dicho. "Los imposibles hacen lo imposible..." dijo Tom, un muchacho de ojos cafés y cabello castaño obscuro. "Como cantar 4 horas sin descanso y crear música mientras lo hace" Yo sonreí. Tom siempre tenia algo profundo que decir cuando hablaba. Por que habla muy poco. Y me volví a dormir.

Debo admitir que estos días de descanso han sido excelentes. E disco del concierto salió a la venta y hemos vendido 300,O00 copias. Todo es perfecto. Menos estos sueños. Esa mujer....tan fría, tan hermosa...me da..algo..desconfianza.....y la mujer, la madre de los niños.......que linda mujer...mmm..???


	5. Cake and memories

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece y tristemente nunca lo hara

No me pertenece Digimon. Ni nada que tanga copyright.

Capitulo 7

"¿Qué pretendes con mostrarle lo que fue?"  
"No le he mostrado todo....solo quiero irlo preparando. Que vaya conociendo su vida. Recuerda que el pasado esta formado de los recuerdos, y el presente esta formado por esos recuerdos, ese pasado"  
"Tonterías"

La anciana, una mujer que parecía tener aproximadamente 80 años miro a su interlocutor, que era un chico aproximadamente de 16 años. Los ojos grises de la mujer se enfrentaron con los azul nocturno de el. El chico se arregló el cuello y miro para otro lado. La mujer sonrió complacida.

"Entiéndelo querido. El no sabe nada. No sabe quien fue. No sabe lo que vivio. No sabe que ella existe si quiera. Y pronto el maldito portal se abrira de nuevo y ella regresara. Tal vez mas fuerte que nunca."

"Pero ¿por qué tiene que ser de nuevo el? ¿Por qué de nuevo nosotros....?" La pálida piel del chico producía un reflejo y se veía casi como una aparición. Su cabello negro flotaba suavemente en el aire y su rostro era inocente como el de un angel. Pero lo que ponia nerviosa a la gente eran sus ojos. Demasiado sabios para un adolescente de 16. 

"Es su destino corazón."Dijo suavemente la anciana. Elsolo se sento y se quedo mirando la ventana hasta que se quedo dormido.

---------------------------------------

El sonido del teléfono saco a Matt de sus pensamientos. Lo contesto perezosamente. Era Tai.

"Matt..."  
"Tai..¿qué pasa?"

"Mmm...te escuchas medio dormido....¿te desperté?"

"No..."

"Ah...bueno pues te llamo para invitarte a la comida de despedida del hermano de Joe"

"Cierto...¿qué se va a Brasil de medico voluntario, verdad? "

"SI...¿entonces vienes?"

"Claro...¿a que hora?"

"A las 3:00" 

"Tai, son las 2:50"

"Mmmm....anda...debo irme. Todavía no me he vestido. Nos vemos allá"

Matt escucho el tono y suspiro. Tai nunca cambiaria.Y ahora el también llegaría tarde. 

Busco su chamarra favorita, una chamarra roja conmuchas bolsas. Después fue a la cocina. Allí estaba su tarta helada de limón. Esa tarta era uno de sus platos mas aclamados.

Entonces la miro y recordó la primera vez que la había hecho.

*------------------------------------------------------------------*

"Matt"

"Mama..."

"¿Estas aburrido?"  
El niño asintió. Tenemos a un Matt de 6 años en la escena, con cara de aburrimiento total y TK dormido a su lado.Su mama se acerco a TK, lo cargo y lo llevo a su cama por lo que Matt se pudo mover con libertad y saltar de la cama para ponerse al lado de la cama de su hermano y contemplarlo largamente. 

"Los niños pequeños duermen mucho ¿verdad?" Su madre asintió. "Bueno...si quieres acompañarmemientras preparo la comida" El pequeño asintió.

Ya en la cocina Matt seguía igual de aburrido. Ya había ayudado en lo que podía ayudar. Entonces su mama tuvo una idea. "Espera aquí"

Se escucharon ruidos en el desván. De pronto su mama llego a la cocina con un libro. Un libro de cocina para niños. "No tengo el postre preparado....¿qué te parece si lo preparas tu?"

Y entonces con galletas maría, limones y queso, tiempo, la cocina convertidas en zona de desastre y un Matt entretenido , quedo el pastel de limón, muy sencillo pero delicioso. Su madre le había ayudado a medir todo, y el tenia el toque, o por lo menos eso dijo su madre.

A la hora de la cena, su hermano aplaudió su pastel y a su padre le pareció muy bueno.

Y después Matt probo otras recetas y así aprendió cocinar.

_____________________________

_ _

"Pero después, solo un poco después se pelearon" Esto le quito el gusto de haber recordado ese momento. Tomo el pastel, las llaves de su moto, una Harley Davidson preciosa y salió de su casa.


	6. Pesadillas

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece y tristemente nunca lo hara

**No me pertenece Digimon. Ni nada que tanga copyright.**

** **

Pesadillas 

** **

Después de la maternalreprimenda que le dio Sora, Matt se dispuso a disfrutar la fiesta.Mimi y Joe bailaban, no eran oficialmente novios pero no tardarian, Kari, TK e Izzy platicaban animadamente entre los tres y Tai platicaba con el padre de Joe que reía a grandes carcajadas ante las ocurrencias de su amigo. (el padre de Joe adoraba a Tai...pensaba que era bastante simpático) Matt termino de firmar un par de autógrafos cuando vio acercarse a Sora con la manos en las caderas."Aun no puedo creer que me hayas preocupado así Yamato Ishida." "¿Sigues enojada?" "Puede..." Sora sonrió coquetamente, Matt sabia le juego. "¿Y que puedo hacer para compensártelo querida?" "Tengo muchas ideas....pero sorpréndeme.." Matt sonrió y se acerco a ella para besarla. Sus latidos parecieron volverse uno, y Matt sintió le mareo del éxtasis. 

Era como beber todo el agua que desearía un hombre perdido en el desierto

Era su vida

Sora era su vida

  
Su pasión. Su inspiración. Si ella lo dejaba...el no valdría nada

"Todo lo que soy....es por que tu estas a mi lado...todo es perfecto...mientras estés a mi lado"

"Entonces acabara pronto. Por que la perderás" 

Matt se separo de Sora al escuchar esto. Lo había escuchado claramente. 

"Matt"  
  
__

"Tan hermosa...no....todo estará bien mientras ella este a mi lado" 

_¿Eso crees? ¿qué ella siempre estará allí?¿qué siempre será tuya?_

La voz. Viscosa. Inhumana. No era de mujer ni de hombre.

"Matt...Matt..."

_ _

Ella será mía. Todos serán míos.   
"Nooo"

Busco a Sora con la mirada. Ella estaba parada juntos a Tai y los dos platicaban. "Sora..."

"No te le acerques....aléjate de ella" "joe..." Joe lo miraba furioso, una mezcla de furia y odio. "NO llegaste....no pudiste salvarla..." "¿De quéhablas....?" Imágenes llegaron a su mente. Sora...Sora siendo brutalmente golpeada por un monstruo. Y en ellas estaba su hermano..... 

"TK"

Kari se atravesó. Su mirada era triste. Tk estaba a unos pocos pasos de el. En los ojos de su hermano la chispa de vida de antes había dejado de brillar. "No te le acerques....haconseguido olvidar....tu solo....empeoraras las cosas...lo siento Yamato" 

"¡que sucede? Tai...." "¿cómo te atreves? Largo de aquí....Vete de ayqu Yamato...." "Mimi..." "Será mejor que te vayas...." "Izzy...¿qué...?" "Estamos todos muertos Yamato..." a suave voz de Sora llego a sus oídos, su voz cargada de reproche...como si el tuviera la culpa. Tai lo miraba con odio, con rencor. "Gracias a ti...." las frías palabras de Tai le partieron el corazón. Tk se había acercado a el. "¿Por qué Matt...por que hermano...?" Matt trato de acariciarle una mejilla pero su mano atravesó la piel de su hermano... "¿Por qué nos dejaste morir?"

"Nooo....." Matt despertó bruscamente llorando. Había sido horrible. Mientras su amigos hablaban....el había visto como morían. Y el había visto cada una de esas muertas y no había podido hacer nada...." "SShhh...tranquilo Matt...esta bien..." Matt volteo con sorpresa hacia donde provenía la vozy se hecho a llorar abrazando a peludo digimon cuando este se acerco a el. 

"Esta bien...solo fue unsueño....todo estará bien...duerme...no, no habrá mas pesadillas....si me quedare contigo....si...no, todos están bien...si..TK no te odia...no Sora esta viva...Tai esta tan loco como siempre.....si....lo prometo...los protegeré a ellos....y a ti..."

Matt por fin se calmo y se durmió. No había visto donde estaban pero estaban en su apartamento. Gabumon recostó a chico que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos y lo cubrió con unas mantas. "Todo estará bien" Gabumon miro a puerta. Tai se había cansado de tocar la puerta. Había escuchado los llantos de TK y de Sora, pero se había mantenido callado y callado a un enfebrecido Matt. Cuando llego a el aquella alucinación Matt sali corriendo. El lo había recogido y llevaba al departamento no dejando que nadie mas lo ayudara. Había cuidado de el las ultimas horas antes del amanecer. Había hablado a casa de Joe....y explicado que sintió que Matt tenia fiebre y que el había venido a verlo, y que se había quedado dormido y hasta ahora había despertado, que debía partir pero que porfavor viniera a cuidar de su amigo. Colgó con un suspiro.

"Te preocupas mucho por el....como siempre"

Gabumon miro con indiferencia al digimon que había aparecido de la computadora. Tenia aspecto humano salvo a un par de alas de mariposa rojas y negras y su cabello rojo peinado de manera exraña y los ojos del mismo color aunque un tono mas claro casi llegando a rosa. "Bflywomon"

"Hehehe...hola Gabú...mm...asi que esre es tu niño elegido"  
"Asi es...."  
"El portador de la amistad? Vaya....muy impresionante...."

"Bloquea sus sueños"

"¿qué..?"  
"Vamos...sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Hazlo ahora."

"DE acuerdo....pero sabes algo...creo que debería sufrir..si no lo mata lo hará fuerte....además.."  
Matt gimió. "¿Además como un ser tan débil puede ser nuestro amo?"

En ese momento una luz azul envolvió a Gabumon y digievoluciono hasta WarGarurumon y tomo a Bflypor el cuello

"Voy a proteger a este niño...voy hacer que sufra lo menos posible...y que sea lo mas feliz que las condiciones lo permitan..por cada lagrima que derrame será a mitad de la sangre que yo cobre del culpable ...por cada grito de dolor que de haré que el causante grite en agonía, miedo, arrepentimiento y dolor al tiempo. Eso te incluye a ti. Por mas amigos que seamos."  
La solto y la digimon con mal cara lanzo su ataque. "Bloqueo mental" Matt se relajo y dejo de gritar

  
"Te lo tomas demasiado enserio, todo esto del deber de protegerlo. " "No es solo un deber....es un deseo. Es mi mejor amigo. " 

"Sera mejor que nos vayamos. Ya llegan sus amigos"

Gabumon acomodo a Matt en ua postura mas comoda. La fiebre casi había remitido. 

"Estaras bien"

Y salto a la pantalla.


	7. Una explicacion

TK abrió la puerta y se abalanzo hacia la recamara de su hermano. Estaba bien. Cayo de rodillas. Esa había sido la peor noche de su vida. Su hermano había salido corriendo de la fiesta y de pronto desaparecido. Aun no entendía por que el digimon no había hablado antes, pero no importaba; Matt estaba allí.

Joe se acerco a su hermano y comenzó a revisarlo. Le informo a TK que tenia  fiebre pero ya casi nada. Cerro los ojos. El también estaba cansado. Sonrió. No era la primera vez que Matt lo asustaba de este modo.

 _Flashback_

_"Takeru:::Takeru…"_

_TK estaba Escondido en la cesta de la ropa. Matt había sido el  encargado de cuidarlo, pero avían tenido una pequeña riña por que Matt no dejaba a TK comer helado de chocolate por el simple hecho de que no había pero el pequeño no lo entendió de ese modo. Asi que estaba enfadado y listo. Podía escuchar a su hermano por toda la casa llamándole. Pero después de una hora así que decidió salir no lo encontró por la casa. Había salido a buscarlo. Y estaba lloviendo. Comenzó a llorar y en eso llego su madre. Le contó todo lo que había pasado y corriendo empezaron a buscar a Matt, al cual finalmente lo encontraron en una banca, empapado y con fiebre, debido a un resfriado que se estaba incubando y desato su furia con la lluvia. TK miro como su hermano repetía su nombre una y otra vez y lloraba que lo había perdido mientras su madre lo tranquilizaba. TK se sintió culpable. Sintió que no volvería a ver a su hermano, que tal vez estaba perdido o que algún malvado pirata como el de los cuentos que su madre le contaba lo había tomado prisionero, o que tal vez una bruja lo había convertido en rana. Por eso cuando lo encontró y vio que estaba a salvo se puso a llorar. Por que en ese momento el niño de 3 años comprendió que su hermano era la persona que mas quería y que perderla seria terrible. Peor que pederse Barrio Sésamo. Peor que comer un platón lleno de brócoli.  Perder a su hermano seria peor que perder todo lo que le gustaba al mismo tiempo. "Te quiero Matt" "Takeru..."_  
End of Flashback.

"Matt"  
"Takeru…   
TK  sintió la mirada de su hermano y lo abrazo. Joe se retiro a la cocina y regreso con un vaso de agua que Matt agradeció. Después se le quedo mirando atentamente. 

"¿Se puede saber que paso? Por que de pronto saliste corriendo de la fiesta? "

 "¿La fiesta?" Matt recordó. La fiesta. Y Gabumon...Gabumon había estado allí. Y una cosa con alas. Y el sueño. La terrible pesadilla.  Miro a TK y le paso la mano por el cabello. Es verdad. Su hermanito estaba bien tal y como había dicho Gabumon. Joe esperaba una respuesta. 

"Creo que tome un poco demás..jejejeje....no recuerdo mucho de anoche, solo se que tengo un dolor de cabeza muy grande." Lo dijo con la mas traviesa y encantadora de sus sonrisas, como las que utilizaba cuando era pequeño cuando hacia alguna travesura para que su abuela no lo regañara, cosa que habitualmente arrancaba un suspiro de la amable anciana y lo sacaba de problemas. Lamentablemente TK conocía el truco a la perfección, era algo que Matt le había enseñado. Y Joe...también conocía perfectamente a su paciente. 

"No le veo lo gracioso. Nos diste un gran susto. ¿además con que pudiste haberte emborrachado? Déjame recordarte que tu no eres de los que bebe" Joe añadió y dio un suspiro. Era injusto que combatiera con aquella estúpida sonrisa. 


	8. TK POV: Una amenaza que no se cumplira

TK POV

Es obvio que miente.  Algo sucedió. Estoy seguro. ¿Acaso sintió algo? ¿Y por que Gabumon no nos aviso? ¿Por qué no abrió la maldita puerta? Sabia perfectamente que estábamos aquí. Y lo de ayer... Esta utilizando la sonrisa de "soy mas santo que una paloma" y aunque Joe conocía su sucia técnica era incapaz de no caer en ella.

 "Basta, explícanos que sucedió" Mi voz me sonó extrañamente adulta. Matt me miro profundamente y ladeo la cabeza. 

"No lo recuerdo. Solo se que desperté y Gabumon estaba conmigo. Y después desperté y estabas tu. Eso es todo." 

Me sonrió de nuevo y miro su reloj. 

"Vaya, aun es temprano. Creo que puedo dormir un poco mas. ¿Les molestaría? Estoy cansado y creo que la cabeza me va ha explotar. Ya te lo dije, deja de mirarme de esa manera. No soy de los que beben pero ayer lo hice. Estoy bien Takeru"  

Takeru...

. Me llamo Takeru. Me sonrió de nuevo y se dio la media vuelta. Lo detesto. Siempre hace lo mismo. Siempre, no importa como, se sale con la suya. Joe suspiro y negó con la cabeza. 

"Necesitas dormir pero cuando despiertes hablaremos. Tenias fiebre. Y no hay síntomas de intoxicación por alcohol."

 Mi hermano lo ignoro. Joe se levanto   y yo lo seguí. Cuando Joe estuvo afuera de la habitación me voltee hacia Matt y utilizó el tono de voz adecuado para que solo el pudiera escucharme.

 "Necesito saber que pasa....es obvio que mientes. No he he dicho nada de lo de esta mañana. Pero lo haré si no me cuentas que sucede." Si me escucho o no, no lo se por que no obtuve respuesta.

:::::::::::  
Matt soltó una risa llena de tristeza cuando dejo su hermano el cuarto.  ¿así que el pequeño TK le había amenazado? Una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro. El chico maduraba. Hacia dos años no se habría atrevido a decirle algo así. Suspiro. Pero ahora era diferente y su hermano ahora también se preocupaba por el como si el fuera el pequeño. Sabia que a TK no le había engañado con su sonrisa, y que vendría ha hablar con el. Pero no importaba que dijera o que no dijera, TK no lo delataría. Todavía no había madurado hasta ese punto. ¿Además que le iba a decir? ¿qué había soñado con que todos estaban muertos? Recordó las palabras de Gabumon. "Estarás bien" Rememoro el sueño, todos estaban muertos.  Pero en lugar del escalofrío y el terror que sintió la primera vez, esta vez no sintió nada. "Solo fue una pesadilla" Se levanto tambaleante hacia la computadora y miro que estaba encendida. Así que así había llegado Gabumon a casa. Iba a apagarla cuando algo llamo su atención.


	9. Cancioncita

  Digimon no me pertenece

Matt abrió el mail que parpadeaba incansablemente. Lo que le llamo la atención que el sobre cambiaba de color cada vez que lo hacia y salía un letrero que decia "abreme". Le dio clic.

_ Hace mucho tiempo_

_Había un rey que vivía con su reina_

_Y dos hermosos príncipes_

_Fueron su legado_

_Todo estaba bien_

_En los reinos de esta pareja_

_Hasta que llego una hermosa estrella negra_

_Y  el mundo obscureció_

_Pero siempre quedaba la luz_

_De los dos jóvenes príncipes_

_Y el verdadero peligro llego_

_Cuando la dueña de la estrella negra llego._

_Los portales se abrieron_

_Las balanzas se desequilibran_

_El mundo entro en un caos_

_Y la batalla se libro_

_El príncipe de mas edad_

_Valientemente combatió_

_El príncipe pequeño fue victima de un amor enfermo_

_Y neutral se volvió_

_La lucha duro años_

_Siglos y milenios_

_Y al final los dos durmieron_

_Y la balanza se equilibro_

_Pero otra vez la noche acecha_

_Y se acerca cada vez mas_

_La hermosa esta despertando_

_El príncipe esta recordando_

"Linda canción"

La anciana mujer sonrió al chico que estaba frente a ella.   
"Es la leyenda de Neo y Galatea. "  
 El chico miro la pantalla del ordenador. Un mensaje estaba siendo enviado. 

"¿Tu estas de acuerdo con el  ¿verdad?" La anciana miro hacia las sombras dondeuna figura alta fumaba con calma un cigarillo . Los ojos dorados brillaron de una manera especial bajo la iluminación del cigarro. 

"Claro. No es mi máximo estar siempre peleando sin descanso. Me gustaría por una vez que todo fuera normal"

 La anciana asintió. Sabia el dolor que sentían. La carga que llevaban sobre sus hombros era demasiada.  . 

" "Pero después de todo tenemos que cumplir con nuestro deber, verdad?" agrego de pronto con una voz monotona y aburrida. " MM....¿crees que esta canción le aclare algunas cosas?"  
  
" El ya esta soñando. Sueña con su pasado. Y tal vez esto le ayude a comprender."


	10. Citando a Shakespeare

  _Digimon no me pertenece_

_Oooh ha pasado el tiempoooooooooo!!!!!_

_Todavía no les diré que príncipe es Matt, hasta los próximos capítulos_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews_

_Esto ya se va ha empezar ha agilizar y me costo un poco escribir este capitulo, y si no me convence del todo lo cambiare._

_Ahhhhhhhh_

_Bueno, lets go on with the fanfic!!!!!_

_R/R!!!!!_

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde el suceso de lo de la fiesta, en esos días nadie pudo sacarle a Matt otra versión que no fuera la de que se había embriagado y TK por supuesto era incapaz de cumplir su amenaza. Jamás traicionaría a su hermano. 

 Ese fin de semana Mimi, los invito a su casa en la playa. Casi todos habían podido ir, menos Izzy  que se estaba preparando para un Congreso donde el, expondría un nuevo programa desarrollado en la Universidad y Joe que como siempre tenia exámenes.

 "Vamos, Tai, una vez mas" 

LA pelota atravesó la red y Kari no pudo regresarla así que el equipo de Tai, Mimi y Matt gano el encuentro.

  
"Eso fue todo. Gran juego, amigos"

"Somos los mejores"

De pronto la pelota le pego de lleno a Tai y se encontró con una sonriente Sora. 

"Opps...perdón"

"Oye"

"Oye ¿qué? "

"¿Qué fue ese balonazo?"  
"Por que no lo paraste...eres el mejor"

Una pequeña riña amistosa comenzó y risas se escucharon. Excepto una.

Matt se alejo del grupo y se fue a sentar cerca del mar, sobre la arena y se quedo mirando el ocaso que se imponía sobre el cielo. Las primeras estrellas comenzaron a llenar el cielo.

"Take him and cute him out in little stars and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with Night and pay no worship to the garish Sun"

"Tómalo y córtalo en pequeñas estrellas, lo cual hará que la cara del cielo 

sea tan hermosa que todo el mundo se enamorara de la noche

y no le pondrá atención al galante sol"

Después medito la frase. Esta había escapado de sus labios de pronto. Pero parecía acertada.  Y conocida.

  
Desde aquel sueño todo se había complicado. Hacia cosas  que antes no hacían, pero extrañamente le parecían completamente normales. 

Sus sueños donde seguía viendo como se desarrollaba la vida de aquella hermosa mujer y sus hijos era normales. 

Todo parecía tan propio. Tan en su lugar

Incluso aquel mail. Esa canción. Esa canción era una leyenda. Pero no podía recordar el nombre completo de aquella canción Cosas extrañas. La otra ve y auque sabia que tenia que ver con sus sueños y comportamiento no podía descifrar muchas cosas. 

La otra vez se había levantado y se había sujetado el cabello con una liga de una forma inconsciente. Cuando se dio cuenta, fue cuando uno de sus amigos de la banda le pregunto por el peinado. El nunca se peinaba así.  O de pronto frases, frases que nadie antes había escuchado salían de sus labios.  En una cita con Sora fue a su casa y estuvo parado frente a la ventana esperando que saliera. No mido el tiempo y de repente Sora lo abrazo por detrás. 

"Que hacías en mi ventana? Llevo esperándote media hora."

"Yo...." En ese momento encontró lo mas normal esperarla fuera pero sabía que no era así, que normalmente la gente tocaba la puerta y,,"

"Lo siento. Es que solo pensé que seria muy romántico si salías y me encontrabas aquí. LO siento. Perdí el tiempo imaginándome que hermosa te verías con un vestido como los de las obras de Shakespeare. Tu mi Julieta y yo tu Romeo"

Y utilizo la sonrisa encantadora.

No había mentido del todo. Esperaba verla salir con un hermoso vestido de seda, su cabello suelto hasta la nuca, perlas...

Cosas de ese tipo. Esos sueños, esas extrañas esperanzas.  Pero sabia que estaban bien

 Después de lo de aquel día, trato de contactar al digimon pero Gabumon no estaba en ninguna parte mas su instinto le indicaba que pronto llegaría el día que lo volviera ver y que ese día todas sus dudas se aclararían.

 Cerro los ojos y se acostó sobre la arena. Miro al cielo, recubierto de estrellas como un manto. 

Si tal vez la noche era mas bella que el día. Tal vez Shakespeare tenia razón.

SORA POV

 Ah, como siempre yo gane. Tai no puede contra la gran Sora...jejeje. ¿Y ahora donde esta Matt? ¿Dónde, donde? Estos últimos días ha estado extraño.  Y TK se ve preocupado por algo pero desde luego el niño todavía no puede traicionar a su hermano, aun sabiendo lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser.

Lo amo. Lo amo con todo mi corazón. 

Es mi vida. 

Ese pequeño cabeza dura es mi gran amor. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día en el concierto. Esa declaración. Y el terror que sentí cuando lo vi desvanecerse frente a mi.

Algo parecido paso el día de la fiesta. Ver a Matt salir corriendo me impresiono mucho. Podía sentir que estaba asustado. Después cuando lo vi, me miro un momento, de una manera extraña y me abrazo. Me dijo que me protegería siempre y que no permitiría que nada sucediera. Y lo del balcón. Creo que la próxima vez saldré al balcón. Tal vez no vestida de seda pero si por el balcón, si le hace ilusión.

 Por fin lo encuentro. Ya ha obscurecido y se ve la fogata a lo lejos, seguro idea de Taichi. 

Esta dormido. Creo que me sentare a su lado.

NO puedo resistirlo. Como me gustaría tenerlo así, siempre. A mi lado. Junto a mi siempre. 

Paso sus mis manos sobre su cabello.

Y sus ojos azules se abren

Le sonrió dulcemente pero....

  
"¿Galatea?"


	11. Recuerdos de vidas pasadas

  _Digimon no me pertenece_

_Galateaaaaa_

_Lean el capitulo 9 donde viene el poema de los príncipes_

_Allí aparece el nombre de Galatea_

_Se que es muy corto pero si lo alargo mucho como que ya me pierdo_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews_

_Ahhhhhhhh_

_Bueno, lets go on with the fanfic!!!!!_

_R/R!!!!!_

"Galatea, ¿estas despierta?"

Un joven alto, de cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta la nuca y ojos azules de un profundo azul marino entraron a una habitación donde la única luz era una pequeña vela

Y allí estaba sentada, en la cama una muchacha de aproximadamente 15 años. Tenia el cabello tan negro como el del muchacho, la piel blanca y los ojos verdes como el verde marihuana.. Iba  vestida toda de negro y miraba atentamente la vela. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. 

 El joven se acerco y espero a que ella dijera algo. 

  
"Por fin se esta acercando...el momento...¿puedes sentirlo?" finalmente susurro, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada del joven.

"Así es. Todo se esta preparando. Todo estará listo. Pero...¿el lo estará?" 

LA chica miro la vela de nuevo. "El me esta recordando, no hay duda de eso. Y yo lo recuerdo a el. Recuerdo cada momento junto a el. Recuerdo sus labios sobre los míos. Recuerdo sus manos sobre mi piel. Su olor, su esencia. Su voz.  Todo. Recuerdo..."

Se paso la mano izquierda por el vientre  y subió hasta el corazón. "Recuerdo el frío metal de su espada atravesando mi corazón mientras sus labios me arrancaban el ultimo aliento de vida...el ultimo beso....y el lo recordara. Si no lo hace por si mismo yo se lo haré recordar, por que esta vez yo ganare"

"Sin duda, la anciana ya ha tomado cartas en el asunto, y esos mocosos suyos deben estar ya alertados"

  
"Pero no lo suficiente. Los 7 pilares no saben del papel que tienen, he incluso mi querido príncipe ignora cual es su función como pilar; y tampoco saben de la existencia de la anciana. Si el alma que alberga ese chico es la misma que la de él, seguro tardara en confiar en ella. Eso nos de ventaja"

"Tienes todo planeado"

  
"Claro. Esta vez, pienso ganar. Esta vez lograre mi objetivo."

Tomo la vela y con los dedos apago la llama y la habitación se hundió en la obscuridad.

"Apagare la llama de la vida de este mundo.....y esta vez no habrá salvación"


	12. Mm..Galatea es...mmm

_MM...este capitulo no es de mis favoritos_

_Matt es un poquito patan aquí_

_Gracias a Yo y a Mi Koushiro Yamato por sus comentarios_

_Bueno, lets go on with the fanfic!!!!!_

_R/R!!!!!_

Matt POV

"¿Galatea?"

Cuando Sora murmuro estas palabras, fue cuando me di cuenta de mi error. 

La había llamado Galatea.

En su rostro se observaban varios sentimientos. Tristeza, confusión, enojo. Al parecer se decidió por el enojo por que de pronto grito:  
  


"¿Quién es Galatea?"

  
¿Acaso no confía en mi? Galatea...que difícil es explicar quien es Galatea. Galatea es la criatura mas adorable y maligna que existe. 

Y eso lo se por que he soñado con ella

Galatea por fin había aparecido en mis sueños

Pero esta vez hubo un cambio en la interacción de los sueños

Generalmente el observaba desde aquella oscuridad insondable lo que ocurría en aquel lugar, hasta hoy

Pero hoy, la primera aparición de Galatea en sus sueños paso algo distinto. La chica tenia el cabello negro y los ojos violetas, se presento ante los príncipes, platico con Neo y arranco una sonrisa de los labios, el cual a sus 24 años, era serio y frío como un témpano de hielo con la mayoría de la gente y pocos habían escuchado su risa. No como el pequeño, Kirian, totalmente opuesto a su hermano, risueño y abierto pero no menos valiente o inteligente. Con sus  14 años, era un chico apuesto, y era el rayo de sol que iluminaba al pueblo.

Todo había sucedido normal, las constantes peleas de Neo con Nadia, la cual ahora era ahora la concubina favorita de su padre;  los entrenamientos, el protocolo de mostrarle a Galatea, invitada de su padre el reino.....

Hasta que Galatea apareció justo detrás de mi

¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? Su voz sonó lejana y era cristalina y hermosa

Era igual a la Galatea de mis sueños solo que esta tenia el cabello mas corto y los ojos verdes, brillantes y llenos de vida.

Y de odio

Y de amor

Y de maldad

"¿qué?" fue lo único que pudo balbucear. Sentí en mi  sangre la necesidad de abrazarla y besarla, pero también de acabar con ella

¿Pero y Sora?  

Fue entonces cuando me desperté

Y dije Galatea

  
Y ahora Sora parece que quiere matarme

"Y bien?"  
  


"Uhh...Estaba soñando con..."

  
¿qué le digo? Que soñé  con una mujer fascinante y me dieron ganas tremendas de besarla? Tengo sueños sobre la vida de alguien mas? 

"Con una perrita que teníamos. Me despertaste por cierto."  
  
"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Galatea?

Apliquemos la de sonrisa encantadora, pero no muy pronunciada ya que creo que Sora ya conoce este truco

"Se llamaba así Galatea. Por eso cuando me despertaste lo dije. Es que de pequeño siempre me despertaba y la llamaba y ella corría y se subía a mi cama. Lamentablemente la mataron mis vecinos. Pero ¿sabes algo? Es mil veces mejor que en vez de que aparezca Galatea cuando despierto estés tu a mi lado"  
  


No se si la trago pero su sonrisa me tranquiliza. No puedo permitir que Sora este triste o preocupada. No se lo merece. Creo que debería de dedicarme a actuar. Soy bastante bueno... ¿o no?

Sora se ha acostado a mi lado y solo queda una cosa.

Abrazarla y cerrar los ojos una vez mas

Tal vez ahora tenga sueños normales

_Ahora ya saben como se llama el pequeño príncipe, se llama Kirian que es un nombre vasco creo.  
jajajaja_

_Concubina para quienes no lo sepan es como una de las esposas de un hombre pero no la principal en las culturas donde un hombre tiene varias parejas de manera abierta como esposas_

_mmm...que mala explicación pero en fin_


	13. Reunion de los hermanos....preparaciones

_MMM...Digimon no me pertenece_

_Ya se que me tarde mucho pero ustedes saben las vacaciones, la escuela, blah blah blah_

_Bueno pero aquí esta_

_Disfruten_

_R/R!!!!!_

Gennai miro la pantalla de la computadora y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo. 

¿por qué tenia que pasar ahora cuando todo estaba en paz? 

Nunca pensó que viviría para ver todo otra vez.

Y nunca pensó que Matt....que Matt fuera aquel, aquel que viene con el Sol, el Hijo de la Noche. 

Prendió la pantalla....sabia lo que decía en el mail pero tenia que asegurarse...

"¿Por qué no lo abres y nos te dejas de tonterías? No tenemos tu tiempo"

Piadmon dijo rompiendo el silencio. 

"Si quieres irte hazlo....de todos modos ni siquiera se por que estas aquí" 

"Te diré por que...por que este  asunto compete a todos los digimon...y yo como Rey de los Virus vengo en su representación. Por mas que odie a esos chiquillos no tengo otra opción que ayudarles en lo que pueda....eso o ver mi reino destruido por esa....tal Galatea"

Neutrawomon asintió. Ella era un digimon rojo, con forma humanoide , representaba aquellos digimones que no eran ni buenos ni malos....les daba igual todo y no intercedían por ninguna parte. 

"Tu  sabes Gennai que nunca intervengo pero en esta ocasión es grave"

"Ahora abre el maldito mail o yo te abriré la cabeza"

Garurumon gruño. "No es necesario que amenaces"

"¿Y por que  demonios esta el gato aquí? Se supone que esta es una reunión privada con..."

"Basta Piadmon...." Neutrowomon intervino. Su voz era monótona, fría e inexpresiva, y hizo callar a Piadmon. "Y tu Gennai abre el mail"

Los dos digimon bajaron la cabeza y asintieron. Era mejoir no discutir con ella. Gennai abrio el mail.

_Queridos digimon:_

_  El siguiente correo es para advertirles que la amenza se acerca de nuevo. Se ha comprobado que esta viva al igual que el elegido. Es necesario despertar a los 8 pilares, y que se presenten las pruebas_

_Debido a que el Elegido es uno de esos 8 pilares, el poder de la amistad debe ser transferido a alguna otra persona, para que el Elegido pueda tomar su papel como el  pilar principal._

_Esto se debe llevar a cabo los mas pronto  posible pues Galatea tiene mas fuerza que nunca._

_Los 4 angeles de Guardia llegaran pronto, y en ese momento Garurumon y Bflywomon deberan ir en busca del Elegido; y los digimones de los pilares buscaran a los suyos_

_ Debe hacerse como se ha profetizado. El destino nuestros mundos yace en ellos._

_Los angeles llegaran pronto. Preparaos_

_Att.  Abuela Abby_

Piadmon releyó el mail y de un golpe tiro la computadora

"Hey, mi computadora" Gennai miro su destrozada amiga y suspiro. Por lo menos había sacado la copia.

"¿qué pretende? Que preparemos todo en cuanto? Ni siquiera dice quienes son los angeles

En realidad no se bien de que se trata la maldita cosa" grito Piadmon después de cómo 4 minutos de silencio

Piadmon de los tres era el mas joven y no le había tocado vivir lo sucedido. Por eso no lo sabia. Iba abrir la boca cuando en un suspiro Neutrawomon se levanto y le indico una silla a Piadmon.

"Existen muchas canciones acerca de esto, pero sera mejor que te lo cuente...siéntate y escucha....."


End file.
